


Última Voluntad

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo quiere decirle unas ultimas palabras a Afrodita quien esta al lado de su lecho.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Enfermedad
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Última Voluntad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.

**Ultima voluntad**

  
  
  
  
  
“Has de saber que te amo” Milo se tocó el pecho y apretó su camisa entre su puño “Desde la primera vez que te vi”  
  
  
“Lo sé” Afrodita estaba sentado sobre la cama, agitando un termómetro vigorosamente con una de sus manos.  
  
  
“No lo vayas a olvidar” Milo lo miro profundamente.  
  
  
“No lo haré”  
  
  
“Aunque encuentres a… a alguien más” tosió un par de veces y se agarró el pecho “Recuérdame siempre”  
  
  
“Milo…”  
  
  
“No… no digas nada, solo déjame ir. Deja que me valla sin promesas de que me esperarás eternamente” Milo sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y un fuerte acceso de tos sobrevino de nuevo “Me llevaré el recuerdo de tus ojos…” La mano que Milo tenía en su pecho la elevo y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Afrodita con un ligero temblor. Instantes después esta callo inerte sobre su abdomen.  
  
  
“Milo…” Afrodita se inclinó sobre él “Solo tienes gripe, te tomarás unas pastillas, te daré una infusión de miel para la resequedad de garganta que te ayudará con esa tos y mañana estarás mejor” deposito sus labios sobre la frente de su dramática pareja “Sigues con un poco de fiebre, pero mejorará”  
  
  
Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, Milo observó su perfil, portaba una camisa azul de cuello de tortuga y unos lentes de media luna que aunado a una coleta alta con mechones sueltos, enmarcaban su rostro. Dio un nuevo gemido lastimero, Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación encaminándose a la cocina. Milo se quedó tendido en la cama sonriendo ligeramente, en el fondo sabía que podía conseguir que su hermoso enfermero pasara recostado con él lo que quedaba del día.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
